bestlovedsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dol Amroth
Dol Amroth is the chief city of Dor-en-Ernil and Belfalas, built on a promontory over Belfalas Bay. It is the seat of the Princes of Dol Amroth and of the council of the lords of Western Gondor.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3563 Guardian City, Conciliar City The Princes of Dol Amroth, having fortified themselves above one of the best natural harbors of Gondor, created a large fleet, both naval and commercial, which has traditionally given the city pride of place in matters of foreign trade. It has also meant that Dol Amroth assumed the lion's share of responsibility for defending the coasts from pirates and the attacks of foreign naval powers, such as Umbar . Dol Amroth also maintains land-based armed forces, among which the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth are preeminent. The training regimen for Swan Knights attracted young men from far afield in Gondor to take an esquire's oath to the Prince: : Many of those esquires were scions of noble houses, submitting themselves to the will of the Lord of Belfalas to acquire what was widely regarded as the finest military education in Gondor.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=210 In time of war, lords of lands from western Anfalas and down the coast of Belfalas relied on support and assistance from Dol Amroth and its fleets and knights above even the support they might receive from Minas Tirith and the more northerly and easterly provinces.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=727 This gives Dol Amroth considerable weight in the Council of Gondor. In theory, the lords of lands that looked to Dol Amroth for military help were to assist by mounting weatherguards on the coasts that could also warn of invasion,http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3563 but in practice, they might be less diligent. Dol Amroth has in the past argued for the restructuring of taxation at the council of Western Gondor to help support its military expenses, and appears to hold its own Yuletide Court, though its rulers might also participate in or send representatives to the court held in Minas Tirith.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3563 When Aragorn came to power mid-way through 3019, Imrahil 's court was said to be the most polished in Gondor,http://www.fanfiction.net/s/556538/19/Captain_My_Captain and was probably the richest city in the kingdom. Districts and Neighborhoods Dol Amroth's inner keep and tower stand atop a promontory overlooking the Bay of Belfalas. The city continues down the hill and spreads out around it, with the harbor extending up and down the shore north and south of the keep. There is an outer wall that defends the city from landward attack, and an inner wall that serves as a second tier defense of the inner keep. In Pawns and Symbols, Soledad established a district known as "Gate Town": "the easternmost and outermost district of Dol Amroth that lay on the low saddle just inside the main landward entry through the city walls." It is reputed to be "the dirtiest and rowdiest neighbourhood in Dol Amroth ...."http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=1295 It contains at least some theaters.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=210 On the southern side of the city, abutting the docks, is a neighborhood or district called South Docks, which is home to many Haradrim. Warehouses also occupy areas around the docks.http://www.tolkienfanfiction.com/Story_Read_Chapter.php?CHid=3177 Beyond the walls and neighborhoods of the city lie fields, some of which are dedicated to Dol Amroth's herds and the training fields required by Swan Knights and other military companies. The inner court contains an arms storehouse and a large indoor training area for knights, called the salle. Other locations in Dol Amroth The Fairweather The Harp and Sails tavern The Sea Star The Southern Sun tavern The Swan's Cove tavern Three Winds tavern Category:Locations